The Descendants and the Deadly Plot
by blondink6
Summary: Years after the battle of Hogwarts three students become unlikely friends and uncover a deadly plot to destroy Hogwarts once and for all. Can they unravel the mystery, defeat cunning adversaries, and save the wizarding school?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **MERIDA**

"You can do this Merida." I say to no one. As I stand, annoyed that I am talking to myself, once again. A blonde blur runs into my shoulder as it races by. I whip around, glaring at the boy.

"Watch it you idiot." I mutter to myself. I take a deep breath and step through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Chaos surrounds me. I'm standing on a completely new place. I look back at the wall I just walked through. I look around at the large crowds of people, there are thousands of witches and wizards wishing their children a safe year at hogwarts. There are sounds of crashing as carts tip over spilling their contents across the platform. _Why are there so many people here?_ I ask myself, annoyed. Suddenly there is an ear-splitting whistle; the train is here. As I watch the train pull into the station, I notice a dark haired girl with brown eyes, she wears a simple black school robe and she wanders around looking quite confused. "Are you okay?" I ask her as I approach her.

"Oh, yes!" The girl smiles brightly at me.

"Alright…" I give her an odd smile before boarding the train, my legs feel stiff. Once I am inside, I find a compartment with just one girl sitting in the corner. "Mind if I join you?" Without looking, she simply replies.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." I sit across from her. The girl ignores me, she stares out the window of the train. She has light blonde hair, and grayish green eyes.

"Thanks…" I look around and I see a dark feathered owl with striking blue eyes. _It's beautiful,_ I think. It looks at me and hisses, I tense. _Apparently the pets are as irritable as the owners._

"She doesn't like new people." I look at the girl across from me.

"I noticed." I say and turn back towards the door to the compartment. _Is it rude to leave after I already asked to sit?_ I wonder.

After a short time the dark haired girl appears in the doorway.

"Have either of you seen a lost owl?" she asks. I look at her and sigh. "Most animals don't like me." I smile at her. "It's like a curse or something." I shoot a glance at the blonde girl.

She ignores me.

"Are you missing yours?" I ask the dark haired girl. I look up again at the dark owl above me, earning myself another hiss.

The blonde girl looks at me "I told you she doesn't like new people and you looking at her like you've never seen one before probably doesn't help!" she says sharply.

 _Of all the compartments I could have picked…_ I turn back to the girl in the doorway who seems to be ignoring the previous discussion.

She looks at me. "Oh yes, mine seems to have disappeared. He's a barn owl." She looks down the corridor. "Anyways thanks fo-" The blonde girl cuts her off.

"Is that your owl outside?"

I stiffen as the dark haired girl rushes to the window. "Arnold!" I look out the window and catch a glance of a barn owl, perched on a small sign. Right as the train begins to pull from the station. _I hope that owl is smart enough to follow…_

"Well there's no stopping now. You better take a seat and hope the owl follows." Says the blonde.

The dark haired girl sits on the bench near me with a small smile. _Ugh… Why is she so happy? Her owl didn't even make it onto the train with us._ I curl up on the corner of the bench making myself as small as possible. _I wish we could just get there already._ I start staring at the owl above our seat again.

"Oh my gosh. Have you never seen an owl before?!" The blonde girl snaps at me. I feel my anger building up. I take a deep breath to keep from screaming at her.

"For your information, no, I have not seen an owl before!" I say coldly. She glares at me.

"Why not? Did you live in a hole?" She asks sarcastically. I open my mouth to respond when I hear a quiet determined voice beside me.

"My name is Fleur." Her look is hard as if she is scolding us for bickering. I take a deep, slow breath. I force a smile.

"Nice to meet you Fleur. I'm Merida." I continue glaring at the blonde girl. I notice Fleur is staring at her expectantly.

"And you are?" She asks her voice friendly but hard. _How does she do that?_ The blonde rolls her eyes.

"I'm Lilith." she said "We're almost there." She pulls out her book and begins reading.

"That's nice." I say pulling out my own book. I lean back, unable to focus on the story in front of me. I look out the window as the scenery passes. I feel the gentle rocking of the train. I look around at Fleur and Lilith. Fleur is reading a magazine with a picture of a pygmy puff on the cover. Lilith is reading a book of Charms and Spells. I look around the compartment. It has panelled walls, benches across both sides of the small room, and a large window at the back. Above the chairs are shelves where chests, bags, and owls can be placed.

After a while I see the castle in the distance. _It's so much larger than I imagined._ I gaze in wonder at the quidditch pitch. I turn towards the lake, its waters nearly black in the dusk light.

"There it is!" Fleur exclaims. Lilith looks up and gasps.

"It's huge." Says Fleur. _I can't believe I'm actually here!_ I take a deep breath gather my things and step off the train.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **LILITH**

I close my book. _Here goes nothing,_ I step off the train and soon hear a voice calling for the first years. I push my way through the crowds _Get out of my way!_ I think to myself. I finally reach the voice, It belongs to a short, plump witch in a dark blue robe. She begins yelling again.

"First years follow me!" I notice she is saying the words into her wand. _Sonorus spell, that's interesting._ She yells again irritation bubbles up inside me. _Ugh, if someone hasn't heard it yet they aren't going to!_

I follow the witch to the edge of the lake where I board a small rowboat. I gasp as the boat starts moving by itself. I stare out at the water and watch as we slowly move towards the castle. _Why can't this just be a normal year?_ I sigh as I look at the carriages that are taking the older students to the gate. Eventually the boats landed near the entrance and we all make our way to the great hall. I stand in front of the doors. I find the two girls I had met in the compartment on the train and stand beside them. I feel on edge, suddenly I am afraid of walking into the great hall.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" I ask. Before they can answer the doors open and we all walk in to be sorted. _No stopping now..._

I look around at the great hall, all of the students are quiet _would it be less nerve racking if it were loud?_ I look up at the ceiling and see the night sky with the candles all floating. I feel nauseous. _Just stay calm…_ I listen as Headmistress McGonagall begins the sorting ceremony.

"Tasha Ramone!" They great hall stays silent as we wait.

A short, plump girl makes her way to the seat and the sorting hat is placed on her head. It sits for a few seconds before making a decision. "Hufflepuff!" The hat screams, is removed from her head, and she makes her way down to the Hufflepuff table which has erupted into large cheers.. _Ok, see Lilith, it's not so bad…_ I try to breath normal and lessen my panic. Headmistress McGonagall continues.

"Elijah Moore!" My body goes rigid as I wait for my name to be called. I watch as a tall, wiry-haired boy stood and stalked over to the hat. It sits for a few seconds before crying out,

"Slytherin!" I close my eyes. _My name could get called at any moment._ I begin to panic; what if I can't move when they call me. _Just calm down!_

"Fleur Hagrid!" I freeze. _Did she just say Hagrid? As in Rubeus Hagrid? Fleur is the daughter of Rubeus Hagrid?_ Suddenly I'm not scared, just stunned. I watch intently as Fleur walks up and puts on the hat. There is a moment of silence. Then the hat yells, "Gryffindor!"

I notice Merida squirming slightly. I try to give her a reassuring smile but my face doesn't cooperate. My thoughts are swirling inside my head suddenly I hear

"Lilith Rathmore!" I feel sick, I will my legs to move towards the hat. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a hat! Stop being such a coward!_ I take a deep breath. I walk up to the stool and sit down as McGonagall places the sorting hat on my head. I hear a quiet voice above me.

"Hmm you're a very strange one aren't you? Let's see…" My mind goes blank. I can't breathe, and minutes seem to pass as I wait for the hat to yell. _Just place me somewhere!_ I begin to feel frustrated that it's taking so long.

"Hmm… yes very odd, better be…" I hold my breath.

"Gryffindor!" I breathe a sigh of relief although I'm not sure why. I stand up and head over to the Gryffindor table. I sit down next to Fleur and turn to her.

"Are you really Rubeus Hagrid's daughter?" I look at her in awe. I ignore Mcgonagall as she calls up more first years.

"Wait. Why didn't you say so on the train?" She just looks awkwardly at me. I am about to speak again when another name is called. Suddenly one of the names stands out to me.

"Merida Weasley!" My jaw drops as I watch Merida climb the steps to the short stool. She sits and the sorting hat is placed on her head. I wait watching anxiously. _How on earth did I sit in a compartment with a Hagrid and a Weasley and not know it?_ It seems quite obvious now looking at them, with Fleur's large brown eyes and Merida's reddish brown hair. I snap out of my stupor when the hat calls out "Gryffindor!" I clap numbly as I watch her walk toward our table. As she sits down students begin to whisper all around the Great Hall. Merida sits beside Fleur, and I stare at them both. I look to Fleur first.

"You.. Y-your dad…" I turn to Merida. My thoughts feel like they are hammering inside my head.

"And y-you… I mean… What?" I close my eyes and try to gather my thoughts.

"Sorry. Um.. why didn't you say anything?" I ask them.

Merida scoffs. "It didn't exactly… come up in conversation." She says.

Fleur is bright red, she looks very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you just kinda… glared." I sit in shock. _It is true you did glare at them quite a bit._

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I guess I was just in a bad mood." I force a small smile. _If that's true then I am always in a bad mood!_ "So wait, Merida I'm assuming Ron and Hermione? And Fleur your dad is Rubeus Hagrid… But who is your mum?"

Merida begins to slowly nod her head. I look at Fleur who is still silent.

"Alright then. It doesn't matter who your parents are, I was just… surprised is all." I smile a little and they seem to relax. I look down the table and see large roasted chickens, steamed carrots, mashed potatoes, and much more. My mouth begins to water. As I begin filling my plate a large barn owl crashes in front of me. I jump in my seat. _What?!_

"Um. Fleur I'm assuming this is yours?" I ask still shocked at the bird's arrival.

"ARNOLD!" Fleurs screech is so high pitched I cover my ears. She grabs the owl and begins to pet its head. I can feel the hall staring at us. I think I hear her muttering to it "It's ok Arnold, you're safe now." _Well isn't this an interesting group._

"Well, what do you know, the owl did follow." Merida says watching Fleur caress the bird.

After a while dinner ends and the prefects begin leading the students to the common room.

While we are walking I hear a boy sneering at Merida.

"Oi, Weasley! You're as cute as my da says your mum was!" I feel anger flaring up as my eyes search the crowd for the boy who yelled. Then I see him, he has dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. _Really? That was a bad idea kid…_ I pull out my wand slowly and check to see that no one is watching me.

"Densaugeo." I whisper the spell quietly under my breath. I wait a moment then watch as the boy begins to panic. When he turns back towards me I see that his teeth are growing quite large. As I turn to rejoin the group I see Merida looking straight at me and trying to suppress a laugh. I act as casual as I can while I walk towards her. I can hear the blonde boy groaning as his friends help him to the infirmary. I walk beside Merida and act like nothing happened until she whispers.

"Thanks." I give her an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean." A huge smile breaks across my face. She looks at me and gives a small laugh. Soon we came to the portrait of a Fat woman in a pink dress. I hear the prefect say the password.

"Asphodel." The portrait swings open and we walk into the Gryffindor common room. I gasp as I look around. There is a large fireplace at one end of the room, all of the couch cushions are red, and there are staircases on either side of the room.

"It's amazing." I say more to myself than anyone else. I hurry up the stairs to the girls dormitories. I sit on a bed it's cushions soft underneath me. Merida and Fleur take the beds next to mine and we place our trunks at the end of our beds. _Here we go…_

"We are actually at Hogwarts." Fleur says as she lays on her bed with a distant look in her eye.

"Oh, was it the floating candles in the great hall that gave it away?" I ask her sarcastically. We all laugh. Merida sits up.

"Anyone else excited to learn how to ride brooms?" She asks.

"I can't wait! My parent's have… taught me a bit. It's a lot of fun." I reply. Fleur smiles slightly.

"It should be fun." She says slightly sheepishly. I decide to change the subject.

"Anyways. Merida did you know that boy in the hall?" I ask her. She looks at me.

"Oh, no I don't know him. But I would think that he is a Malfoy." Fleur frowns.

"He was a jerk." I smile. _Is this what it's like to have friends?_ I look at them both.

"Well we should probably get to bed. It will be a busy day tomorrow." _A busy day indeed…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **FLEUR**

I wake up early, it is still dark out. I let out a large yawn, as I rub the sleep out of my eyes I remember where I am. _Hogwarts!_ I sit straight up and hurry to my chest pulling out my robes and going to get changed. _Classes start today!_ I feel excitement rushing through me as I get ready for the day. As I head back into the dormitory I see that Merida and Lilith are in bed. _They're still asleep? How can they sleep on a day like today?_ I almost skip over to Merida's bed. I lean over her.

"Merida." I say softly, she doesn't stir. I shake her a little.

"Merida, wake up we're at Hogwarts!" She begins to open her eyes slightly.

"W-what? Fleur?" She groans as she sits up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know but classes start today! Aren't you excited?!" I ask her. She looks at me her eyes still heavy from sleep.

"Ok, fine, I won't be able to sleep now." As she climbs out of bed and gets her robes from her trunk. I turn to Lilith's bed.

"Lilith it's time to get up." I go and shake her.

"Fleur stop right now." Her voice is low and sounds tired.

"But Lilith, classes start today." I say, trying to keep the excitement from my voice.

"Alright, Fleur I will get up in five minutes." She rolls over and pulls the blanket over her head.

 _Okay. She will get up eventually._ I skip away from her and go to retrieve my wand and books. Soon Merida comes out of the bathroom dressed in her black school robes. She looks over at Lilith's bed.

"Lilith get up!" She calls. I hear a groan

"Fine." I watch Lilith pull herself up and retrieve her robes. _Yay! We are all up._

Soon Lilith comes out and we all go down to the common room to wait. Lilith has a frown.

"What's wrong Lilith?" I ask her.

"Fleur…" Her voice seems slightly irritated. "Why is it still dark?"

"Well, today is the first day of classes. And we need to be ready." I smile at her.

"Fleur. Is anyone else awake right now?"

 _She has a point. But now we have extra time to prepare._

"No, but even if we are up early we have extra time to prepare." I can feel her staring at me. I look to Merida for help but she is sitting on the couch staring at the fire. Lilith groans and lays down on one of the couches. I sit in the dark watching them. Almost an hour passes before we can hear other students waking up and getting ready. I stand up from the couch to head to breakfast and walk towards the door, looking back and Lilith and Merida mischievously.

"RACE YOU!" I yell as I run for the portrait opening and towards the great hall. My heart beats fast, I breathe heavily. I hear two pairs of footsteps close behind me. I turn the corner towards the great hall. I hear the footsteps slow and I race to the Gryffindor table. I sit down and catch my breath. After a moment Lilith and Merida walk in.

"I…" I take a deep breath. "Win!" Lilith and Merida smile slightly as they sit down. Soon the great hall fills with students. I scan the crowds for the blonde boy, I see him as he walks in. He glares at us, his eyes filled with hatred. I turn to warn Merida and see Lilith nudging her and motioning in his direction. I stand in front of her to block his glare. _You are not embarrassing her anymore you jerk._

"Let's just eat guys." I hear Merida's quiet voice from behind me. I cast one last glare at the boy. Then turn back to Merida and Lilith. Lilith looks at us both.

"Just ignore him, it's not like he can do anything here." I see him narrow his eyes at Merida again.

"Merida, are you sure you don't know him?" I ask slightly sheepishly. She looks at me, his face a mixture of confidence and confusion.

"I… really don't know anymore…" She replies. Lilith sits quietly watching us both. Merida looks flustered. I try to change the subject.

"Oh well, it's not important right now. Which class are you most excited for?" I watch them both, neither move. Then suddenly Merida stands.

"I see you guys later. I need some air." I watch as she walks away. I turn to Lilith who is watching Merida leave intently. Once Merida is out of sight she stands up and begins walking towards the Slytherin table. I am too stunned to move, _What is she doing?_ I notice the blonde boy watching her a smug look on his face. Then she pulls out her wand and his face goes pale with sudden realization. _Haha! Now who's embarrassed?_ Lilith walks over to where he is sitting leans down next to his ear and whispers something. I see his face tighten with irritation, after a few moments I see him say. "Fine." Lilith smiles a dangerous smile and walks back towards our table. When she reaches her seat I stare at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" She smiles slightly.

"Nothing Fleur, but he shouldn't be bothering us anymore." Curiosity bubbles inside of me but I ignore it.

"Oh, and Fleur, Let's not tell Merida about that." I nod silently. Breakfast ends and I follow Lilith to Charms class.

"I wonder where Merida went…" I look at the faces entering the classroom. Soon I see her.

"Merida!" I begin to wave excitedly. "Over here!" She walks over slowly with a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I ask her, my excitement replaced by worry.

"Um… Yeah, I just saw that Malfoy kid though and he didn't even glare at me." She pauses for a moment then turns to Lilith. "What did you do?" Her voice layered with sarcasm and accusation. Lilith puts on a look of confusion. _Wow, she's a good actor._ I struggle to suppress a smile as I recall what happened.

"I didn't do anything. I'm sure it was just a weird coincidence." Lilith responds. Merida studies her suspiciously. Soon Professor Flitwick enters and begins teaching.

"Hello class, Today you will begin to learn Wingardium Leviosa. You must remember to swish and flick your wand as you say it. Now, try to make the feather float." I turn to my little feather, _you must have belonged to a Hippogriff_ I think as I stare at it's dark brown color and slightly odd shape. _Oh yes,_ I turn my thoughts back to the task at hand. _I'm supposed to make you float._ I try to focus.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I wait a moment, _Oh yes, I forgot to swish and flick._ I see Lilith's feather is already floating. I frown _why is it so easy for her?_ I turn my focus back to the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I remember to swish and flick this time. The feather doesn't move. I notice Merida's feather moving up slightly. _Ugh, why can't I do this?!_ The class finishes and I head out for my next class. _Oh great, potions with Slytherin._ I groan. _First the stupid feather, now the stupid blonde kid._ I sigh. _At least I am at Hogwarts, and I… have two friends._ My mood brighten a bit as we head down into the dungeons. I watch as more students pour in; then I grab a seat next to Merida. Soon the professor walks in; a short, plump man with gray, thinning hair, and a large brown coat.

"Alright students, Today we will brew a simple potion. Please open your books to page 42." I grab my book and open it to the page. I read the title: "Antidote to Simple poisons" I look and see that Lilith was stuck sitting next to the boy. I can tell from her face she is furious. Professor Slughorn continues.

"Ok, now I want you to discuss with the person next to you-" I see Lilith purse her lips. " -The significance of these ingredients." I try to focus on my discussion with Merida but keep getting distracted by Lilith. Soon I hear them both raising their voices.

"No, You're wrong. Bezoar is used in many antidotes for simple poisons!" Lilith is almost yelling.

"It should not be used because it is not as strong as other ingredients that could be used!" The boy is practically yelling as well.

"You're an idiot! Do you want to just heal everyone with Phoenix Tears!?" Lilith is yelling I can hear the sarcasm in her voice, the entire class stares at them. The boy is furious.

"You are so-" Professor Slughorn cuts him off.

"Mister Trace! Miss Rathmore! Never have I had such a disrespectful thing happen in my class!" Professor Slughorn's face is bright red. My jaw drops, _the kid isn't a Malfoy?_ I look at Merida as see she looks just as shocked as I am. I turn to Lilith and see she is looking at her table, frustration still evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Professor. This will not work may I please switch seats with someone?" Lilith asks quietly her tone dark. Professor Slughorn seems flustered for a moment, deciding their punishment.

"Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, you will both be partners for the rest of the year, and you each have detention in my office on Saturday at 1 o'clock!" Lilith looks up sharply.

"What?! No! You can't keep us partners!" The boy is yelling at Slughorn.

"Silas Trace, one more word and I will take one hundred points from Slytherin!" The slytherin boy tenses, he opens his mouth slightly as if to say more, then he closes it and just glares.

I look at Merida, her face mirroring my shock. I look back at Lilith, her entire body is tense, her eyes are filled with hatred when she looks at Silas. _This will not be a fun walk back to the dormitory…_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **LILITH**

"I hate them!" I yell as I walk back to the dormitory with Fleur and Merida. "I swear! Partners all year?! I'm going to kill one of them!" _Maybe both!_ I storm towards the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Asphodel!" The portrait swings open. I walk to the couch, grab a pillow, and scream into it. Fleur walks towards me slowly as if I might explode.

"Hey, Lilith it's really not so bad. Just look on the bright side-" I turn towards her, exasperated.

"Fleur there is no bright side! I am stuck with that slimy little rat for the whole year!" I yell at her. My anger evaporates when I see her; she looks upset. _Now who's the slimy rat?_ I sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry Fleur. I didn't mean it." I lay down on the couch.

"That was very rude of you Lilith." Fleur scolds me. I look at her, ready to apologize again. "What did the rats ever do to you?" Merida and I begin to laugh. _Leave it to Fleur..._

We spend the next few hours doing homework and talking. Then we head down to the great hall for dinner. I notice Merida looking through the crowds of people. After a moment I realize who she's looking for; _Silas._ He's not at the slytherin table. I start looking at the large crowd. The longer I look the more I realize that none of his friends are there either.

"Where is he?" I ask Fleur and Merida. Merida still looks puzzled as her eyes scan the group of students. She turns to me.

"What did you say to him earlier? Don't try to deny it, Fleur had it all over her face when I mentioned him earlier." I look at Fleur.

"Fine, I did talk to him, but I didn't say anything important. I just told him to leave us alone…" I pause to let her respond.

"Ok…"

"And that if he didn't bad things would happen to him…" I try to smile innocently. Merida looks at me in disbelief then smiles slightly. Soon I see him walk in his face covered in scratches, he walks with a limp. _What did you do?_ His friends walk in soon after him with similar injuries.

"What happened to him?" Merida asks from behind me.

"I don't know…" I say, trying to keep the irritation from my voice. We finish eating dinner silently, then head up to the dormitory. I go up and sit on the edge of my bed, listening as all of the other students chat loudly while they prepare for bed. I lay down and pull out my wand and a quill.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The feather floats silently up. I jump when notice Fleur frowning at the feather. _How long has she been watching me?_

"How did you get that spell so quickly? I STILL can't figure it out!" I laugh a little.

"Fleur, two things: One, give me some warning if you're going to watch me you nearly scared me to death. Two, some people are better at certain things than others, I'm sure you'll be better at Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow." I smile at her encouragingly. She nods and goes to her bed. I can't sleep that night, a million thoughts fill my mind. I pull out my wand,

"Avis." Small birds begin fluttering around the room. I move to the window and they all fly out. Just as a large black owl perches in the window with a letter in it's beak. I take the letter and open it, there is no writing I point my wand at it.

"Aparecium." Small writing appears on the parchment. I read it quickly, _I already said no!_ I take the letter to the fireplace and burn it before heading to my bed and falling asleep.

The next morning I am woken once again by Fleurs morning cheerfulness. _Why is she up before the sun?!_ I groan but get up and yawn. I see Merida grabbing her robes from her trunk. I get ready for my school day. When I come out we all head back down to the common room, well before the others get up.

Merida looks more alert today than yesterday, as she asks almost cheerfully, "So, did you two finish you Charms homework?" I sit quietly for a moment and stifle a yawn as we head to the great hall.

"Um… Yeah, I finished mine." I say and panic builds inside me when I look at Fleur she looks horrified. "Fleur what's wrong?" I ask, worry evident in my voice.

"I didn't know we had Charms homework." I let out a sigh of relief. We sit down at the Gryffindor table as students enter noisily. I look around to make sure no one is watching us.

"What do you think about those scratches Silas and his friends had. Any ideas on how they got them?" I ask quietly. Merida looks puzzled, Fleur glances at Silas before turning to me.

"They look like scratches from a large animal." She says matter of factly. I look at Silas' scratches again.

"You're right Fleur, but what could have given them to him?" My mind swirls with too many thoughts. After that breakfast passes in silence and we head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. As we are walking I look at our schedule. I feel dread swell inside me, I groan.

"What's wrong?" I turn to Fleur.

"Our class is joined with Slytherin again." I enter the classroom and pause for a moment looking around. I see Merida sit... and then Silas sits next to her. _Don't even think about it worm!_ I walk up behind him pulling out my wand. I stand between him and Merida.

"I think you're in my seat." I say in a calm but threatening voice. He glares, but stands and moves to a different seat. Fleur and I sit down with Merida. Fleur seems to be trying to decide what to say. Then she smiles a scary smile. _Note to self. Don't get on Fleur's bad side._

"Hey Trace!" She yells at Silas. "I love you hair! But I can't seem to figure out how you get it to come out of your nose like that!" I stifle a laugh as Silas turns light pink. A few minutes pass and class begins. About half way through, I get a small note. I stare at it suspiciously for a moment before reading it. _I'm watching you three._ I pass the note to Merida and Fleur. Fleur scoffs at it.

"Will he ever grow up?" She asks shaking her head. Merida seems indifferent.

"I doubt it. His kind never really do." I barely listen to the teacher as the note runs through my mind. _I'm watching you three… What if it wasn't Silas?_

Later we are eating lunch in the Great Hall. I barely speak to Merida and Fleur. After a few minutes Merida looks at me closely.

"You ok Lilith?" She asks quietly. "You've been really quiet." I break away from my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm ok, I just keep thinking, what if it wasn't Silas who sent that note?" Merida furrows her brow in thought.

"I hadn't thought of that." She looks at me. Fleur stares blankly.

"Who else would have sent it?" She asks confusion in her voice. I shake my head and reply.

"I don't know… I just have this terrible feeling…" We head from lunch to the small hut where Hagrid used to live for Care of Magical Creatures. I notice Merida seems lost in her thoughts again so I turn to Fleur who was looking at me.

"We are probably just being paranoid about a silly little note." _I hope so._ I nod silently. Fleur's mood then seems to lighten considerably.

"I'm so excited about this class!" She squeals. I laugh a little.

"You would know a bit about this subject, wouldn't you?" I ask her amused.

"Oh yes, when I was little my dad raised me learning about all kinds of different creatures and how to care for them." We walk up to the edge of the forest and begin listening to Professor Smoth; a tall thin woman with cat like eyes.

"Hello students, today you will begin learning about flobberworms." The teacher begins, her voice monotonous. "Does anyone know what a flobberworm is?" She looks around expectantly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fleur raise her hand she is nearly bouncing with excitement. Professor Smoth looks at her. "Yes?"

"A flobberworm is a ten inch long, brown worm. It eats vegetation such as cabbage and lettuce.

It lives-" The teachers eyes widen at Fleur.

"That is quite enough thank you miss?" She looks expectantly at Fleur. Fleurs face reddens as she say quietly.

"Hagrid." The teacher nods slightly.

"Well then, as Miss Hagrid has stated they are a brown worm. Does anyone know where they usually live?" I see Fleur raise her hand again. The teacher doesn't call on her, she continues looking at the group of students. Before finally she answers her own question. "They live in small damp ditches." She continues teaching, but I stop paying attention and look at Fleur who looks somewhat sad. I lean in towards her.

"Are you alright Fleur?" I whisper. She nods slowly and manages a small smile.

Class soon finishes and we head back to our dormitories. I look at Merida who is sitting on the edge of her bed slowly tapping her knee, a grim look on her face.

"We should keep an eye out for anything else suspicious." She says turning towards me. _Great. Apparently Harry Potter leaving doesn't end the trouble at Hogwarts._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **FLEUR**

I wake up excited. I notice it is still dark out as I get dressed. I go to Merida's bed.

"Merida wake up. I have an idea!" She sits up slowly.

"Alright, let us get dressed and we will talk in the common room." She gets out of bed and goes to dressed. I head to Lilith's bed. I walk slowly.

"Lilith wake up! I have a way to find out more about Silas' scratches." She opens and rubs her eyes.

"Fleur, no yelling to wake me up anymore. It is very unpleasant." I nod my head vigorously. _Hurry up! This will help us figure things out!_ I sit impatiently in the common room tapping my foot until they come down. _They are like flobberworms in the morning!_ They sit down on the couch and look at me expectantly.

"What is your idea Fleur?" Merida asks stifling a yawn.

"There is a boy here!" I exclaim. Lilith looks at me blankly.

"Yes Fleur, we have known that for a while." I note the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I'm not finished. There is a boy here named Joseph Remming he knows all about Magical Creatures. Probably even more than me!" I see Lilith sit up a little straighter. "Anyways he may know what attacked Silas!" Lilith looks at me interested.

"Have you met him?" She asks. My excitement deflates.

"No, all I know is his name and that he is in Slytherin…" Merida looks discouraged.

"You don't know anything about how he looks?" I try to remember years ago when he visited. _We must have been around six years old. That was a really fun day-_

"Fleur?" I look I snap back into the moment when Merida starts talking again.

"Oh um, I think he has dark hair." I smile a little, then sit on the couch. _We can start asking people at breakfast._ We finish our homework and head to the great hall. I scan the faces of several Slytherin looking for anyone who looks familiar.

"It could be him." I say pointing at a short skinny boy with dark curly hair.

"What about him?" Merida asks pointing at a boy with light brown hair. _Maybe…_

"I don't know you go talk to him and I will ask someone else." Lilith nods absentmindedly, then she turns towards me sharply.

"I'll ask Silas if he knows anything." _You're crazy. He's not going to help us…_

"Alright… if you think it will help." She walks away towards Silas and Merida walks to the lighter haired boy. I take a deep breath _You can do this Fleur… I can do this? Is it you or I? Wait! Focus!_ I walk towards the dark haired boy in a way that I hope looks confident.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully as I approach him. He stares at me like i'm a monster about to devour him. _What?_ "My name is Fleur. I've got a bit of a problem and I'm hoping you can help me." I smile warmly. He continues to stare, looking terrified.

"Anyways I'm looking for Joseph Remming?" I notice a flash of recognition in the boy's terrified expression. "Do you know him?" I ask hopefully.

"Um, yeah… I am him." Excitement and Success surge through me. _YES!_

"So can you help me?" I ask him nearly bouncing from the joy coursing through me.

"With what?" His terrified expression still on his face.

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten to explain that part. Did you see the scratches that Silas had on his face the other day?" I ask with curiosity.

"U-u-um yeah." _Why are you stuttering now?_ Suspicion was beginning to replace my excitement.

"So-" I pause trying to decide what to do, "How do you think he got them?" I stare at him his face is getting pale. _Or is that just my imagination?_ No, the color is draining from his face.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know. M-maybe he fell o-off his broom?" I frown, disappointed. He begins to look sick, his hands are shaking. _Little liar…_

"You're not Joseph. Joseph would know that those scratches didn't come from falling off a broom." I turn away annoyed that he lied and head back to the Gryffindor table.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **FLEUR**

I take a deep breath _You can do this Fleur… I can do this? Is it you or I? Wait! Focus!_ I walk towards the dark haired boy in a way that I hope looks confident.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully as I approach him. He stares at me like i'm a monster about to devour him. _What?_ "My name is Fleur. I've got a bit of a problem and I'm hoping you can help me." I smile warmly. He continues to stare, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Anyways I'm looking for Joseph Remming." I say, I notice a flash of recognition in the boy's terrified expression. "Do you know him?" I ask hopefully.

"Um, yeah… I am him." Excitement and Success surge through me. _YES!_

"So can you help me?" I ask him nearly bouncing from the joy coursing through me.

"With what?" His terrified expression still on his face.

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten to explain that part. Did you see the scratches that Silas had on his face the other day?" I ask with curiosity.

"U-u-um yeah." _Why are you stuttering now?_ Suspicion was beginning to replace my excitement.

"So-" I pause trying to decide what to do, "How do you think he got them?" I stare at him his face is getting pale. _Or is that just my imagination?_ No, the color is draining from his face.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know. M-maybe he fell o-off his broom?" I frown, disappointed. He begins to look sick, his hands are shaking. _Little liar…_

"You're not Joseph. Joseph would know that those scratches didn't come from falling off a broom." I turn away annoyed that he lied and head back to the Gryffindor table.

 **MERIDA**

I walk towards the boy with determination. _How should I do this?_ The boy notices me, a flash of nervousness flashes across his face, quickly replaced by a cool, calm expression. I sit on the bench next to him. The Slytherin around don't seem to notice.

"Do you know where Joseph Remming is?" My voice is hard, and boy examines me,

"Why do you want to know?" He asks smugly.

"It's important. Do you know where he is or not?" I become very impatient. _This kid better talk fast or else…_

"Alright-" he pauses for a moment and he leans in. "I'm Joseph Remming." I notice his eyes dart to the right, then back to me. He seems slightly nervous, he purses his lips slightly. _He's lying…_

I think quickly, then lean in close. His eyes are darting all over the place. _Alright then, let's see how long it takes you to break._

"That's wonderful!" I smile as warmly as I can. "Then maybe you can help my friends and I." He still looks cautious but not completely terrified like before. He didn't speak so I decided to continue.

"See my friends and I are doing this little," I pause for a moment looking for the words to say. "Puzzle. And we need some help. See we need someone who can help us to fight a-" I pause for a moment and look around so it seemed like a didn't want anyone to hear. I lower my voice to a whisper. "An acromantula." The boy's face goes stark white. He begins to stutter.

"A-a-an a-ac-acro-acromantula?" I put on the best surprised face I can.

"Well of course! Their venom is extremely valuable!" I tilt my head to the side slightly. "And you're such an expert on magical creatures you would know EXACTLY how to beat them."

I notice his hands are shaking. _Just give in._ He looks to his fellow Slytherin for help. They pay no attention. _Fine, we'll keep going then._

"Once we've killed it and collected the venom we can sell it in Knockturn Alley." He is breathing shakily, he nods his head slightly. _Seriously? What is wrong with you?_ I smile again.

"Great! So you're in? We leave in five minutes. Grab your wand you can tell us all about the acromantulas on the way." His eyes widen when I say five minutes. He opens his mouth and a quiet yelp escapes. I turn to leave.

"Ok, see you soon. Meet us by the lake." I start walking away slowly. I hear him stand up behind me.

"Alright! I'm not him! I'm not helping you kill an acromantulas! You're going to get yourselves killed!" I scoff, _took you long enough._ With that, I turned on my heel, and stalked back over to the Gryffindor table. Before getting there, however, I notice Lilith speaking with Silas. _Dirty rat..._ I growl beneath my breath. Shrugging it off as Lilith trying to get information, I turn back to the Gryffindor table and plop beside Fleur.

 **LILITH**

I walk towards Silas resisting the urge to strangle him. He sees me walking up, he puts on a smug face.

"Ah, if it isn't my-" He pauses and pretends to gag. _Shut up Silas._ "Potions partner." He spits out the last word as if it were poison.

"Shut up Silas. I'm not happy about it either." Anger boils inside me. I sigh. _Don't get distracted._ "Listen I need some information. I'm looking for Joseph Remming."

"I've no idea who that is." Says Silas with a look of innocence. A boy across the table squirms, he has dark red hair and brown eyes, he looks like a fifth year. I raise my eyebrows _recognize the name?_ I turn back to Silas ignoring him. I can almost feel him staring at me. Silas is glaring at me. The boy continues looking at me strangely. I turn on him.

"Stop staring! Unless you can help, leave me alone." The boy's eyes widen, then he calms down and studies me.

"Alright. You found me. I'm Joseph Remming." He says matter of factly. I turn away from Silas ignoring him. Something about this kid seemed off. _Only one way to really know if he is lying…_ I put on a warm smile.

"Great! Could you meet me in the Library on saturday?" I try to act calm and happy despite the irritation building up. He seems to think about it for a moment. He looks to the people sitting around him. They are all distracted by their food and pay no attention. _How often do things like this happen in Slytherin?_ He turns back to me.

"Alright fine, I'll meet you in the Library at 3 o'clock on Saturday." He doesn't smile, he just turns back to his food. _Guess the conversation is over…_ I turn and see Silas is glaring; but not at me, he is glaring at the boy who claims to be Joseph Remming. _That's odd…_ I head back to Gryffindor table back towards Fleur and Merida.


	7. Chapter 7

**MERIDA**

I head back to the table and sit by Fleur feeling defeated. She looks up at me her face slightly red. _Did Fleur get angry? I hope that kid is ok._ I walk up to the table and notice Lilith isn't back yet. I glance at the Slytherin table, she looks murderous. But she isn't talking to Silas… _Who is that? Did she find Joseph?_ She smiles warmly, _Something's up; Lilith doesn't smile like that… ever._ She starts walking towards us, I turn back to Fleur who I notice was also watching quietly. Fleur looks at me expectantly. She is bouncing slightly again. _Where does she get her energy from?_

"So, did you find him?" She asks, she sounds hopeful, I look at my plate slightly embarrassed, at failing.

"No, the kid I talked to not only wasn't Joseph he also lied about it!" I sit, fuming, frustrated at all of the Slytherin. Fleur nods sadly.

"The kid I talked to lied also." Fleur didn't seem mad though; she looks thoughtfully at her food. "I wonder why they would both lie…" My anger switches to curiosity. _She's right, they most likely wouldn't decide to without planning. It's too coincidental._ Lilith walks confidently towards us. _Maybe she found something._ She sits down next to me and fills a plate with food.

"So did you find anything?" I ask impatiently.

She turns toward me. "We're meeting in the library on Saturday."

"Ok."

After dinner we head up to the Gryffindor Common Room. We each explain the conversations we had earlier with each boy. After I finish telling mine, Lilith looks at me like I was crazy.

"You told him we were going to sell Acromantula venom in Knockturn Alley?" She is trying not to laugh. "What if he goes to a teacher?"

I pause for a moment; _I hadn't thought about it._ "I don't know, he seemed more worried that we were going into the forest at all." Lilith becomes quiet. Fleur looks at her shoes, a look of disbelief passing over her face.

"We wouldn't have been able to kill an acromantula. How dull was that kid?" Fleur asks, her tone ridiculing the boy.

"He was not a good liar, let's just say that." Fleur and I start laughing. Lilith sits quietly.

"So we are going and talking to that other boy tomorrow Lilith?" She looks up at me somewhat sharply.

"No, just me. He'll be more likely to trust one of us than three." I nod slowly.

"I guess that makes sense but wouldn't it-" Lilith cut me off.

"I'm going alone and that's it." She avoids my eyes, I take a deep breath trying not to get upset. _We're all stressed, especially Lilith._ I turn away, noticing her worried look out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm done with this. I'm going to bed, I'll see you later." With that she hurries up to the dorm without another word. Fleur looks at me, almost shocked by what happened.

"What's up with her?" Fleur asks quietly. I look at her, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing. I'm sure she'll be fine by morning." I say as cheerfully as I can. We finish the meal and head back to the dormitory in silence. Fleur goes towards Lilith's bed cautiously, as if a bomb were about to go off. I see her shoulders slump as if she were confused.

"What's wrong Fleur?" I ask, and she turns to me a look of confusion on her face.

"Lilith isn't there." I walk towards her, but Fleur continues staring at the empty bed. "Where would she go?"

"She probably just went for a walk to cool off." I say, trying to convince myself of the same. _She seems to be getting more and more irritated as we get closer to finding out the answer to this mystery,_ I sigh and look around,

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." I say as cheerfully as possible. I go to Fleur who is now sitting on her bed looking defeated. I pat her back lightly.

"Everything will be fine Fleur." She scoffs slightly, I walk quietly down to the common room to give her some space. _Everything will be fine…_ The thought sticks in my mind as I try to convince myself that it is true, but no matter how hard I try I can't make myself believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lilith**

I hurry away from where Fleur and Merida sit and head down a hallway towards the room of requirement. I start pacing, _potions makings, potion makings._ The thought runs through my mind. I turn and a door has appeared behind me. I smirk, _perfect._ I walk briskly through the door and enter a dark room with potion ingredients lining the walls and a small cauldron in the center. My eyes scan the room looking for a bookcase, _there._ I grab and open a book "Advanced Potion Making." _Perfect._ I grab the ingredients and begin brewing the potion.

A few hours later I walk silently through the abandoned halls. _Everyone's gone to bed. How late is it?_ I slip into the Gryffindor Common room and see Merida asleep in one of the armchairs. _What was she doing up?_ I point my wand at her and quietly mutter.

"Mobilicorpus." Her limp form floats gently, I walk up the stairs to the girls dormitory, put Merida in her bed and go to my own bed and fall asleep. The next morning I am woken up by Fleur and Merida leaning over me looking stern making me jump.

"What are you two doing!?" I ask, my heart still racing from the rude awakening. Fleur narrows her eyes.

"Where did you go last night?" She asks suspicion evident in her tone. I try to come up with a lie, I sigh and lean back in my bed trying to buy myself some time.

"I- I just needed to go cool off. Sorry if I worried you." Fleurs expression softens but I remain aware of Merida silently watching me coldly. Guilt ripped through me, _I hate lying to them._ I took a slow breath. _They can't know, it's dangerous enough without more people knowing._ We all got dressed and headed down to the great hall. I sit at the table silently and place a few sausage links on my plate. Merida and Fleur look at each other, nod slightly then both look at me.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to open a howler?" I ask narrowing my eyes slightly, _Why would they care what I'm doing or-_ My thought is interrupted by Fleur clearing her throat.

"You're hiding something from us and we want you to tell us." _Wow, she's definitely not one for subtlety._ I scoff slightly shake my head.

"That's what's bothering you?" I ask in mock disbelief. "I wouldn't hide anything from you guys." I fake a smile, Merida watches silently. Fleur seems to try to be mad, her face scrunched like a child trying to understand a difficult concept. _I'm a monster…_ I push away the thought, _No, I'm doing what needs to be done._ "There's a quidditch match today. We should head to the field soon to get good seats." I say quietly; Fleur nods slowly; Merida stands and nods solemnly, then begins walking out of the great hall. Fleur looks at me quizzically, but I shrug my shoulders and follow Merida out.

A little while later we find some seats overlooking the field nearby the goals.

"See, I told you if we left early we would find good seats." I say eagerly, attempting to alleviate the tension. Instead, Merida just stares silently ahead while Fleur tries to contain her excitement about the match by mimicking Merida's irritated demeanor. A huff of air leaves my mouth as I glare back out onto the field, annoyed with Merida's overall anger and Fleur's innocence in the matter. _They shouldn't care so much about what I do!_ I don't pay much attention as the players score goals, with my mind in a haze as I filter through my thoughts, attempting to understand better the situation that has occurred and what I should do about it.

Fleur's excited screams suddenly force me back into reality just as Slytherin makes an impressive goal. I watch in silence, still paying very little attention to the events of the game, when a sudden chill rushes down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck rise in unison. My eyes slowly turn downward, scanning the small group of students on the other side of the field. Within a few seconds my eyes make contact with the boy who claimed to be Joseph Remming, my body tensing in bewilderment and frustration. It only takes a few seconds of glaring at him before he backs down and his eyes turn back to the game, as the Hufflepuff seeker catches the Golden Snitch. The crowd begins to roar with applause; I leave the stand and walk quickly towards the library to meet "Joseph Remming", ignoring Merida's glares burning into my back, as she attempts to keep Fleur from falling out of her seat in excitement.

I enter the library and pull the small, clear vile out of my robe, grab two glasses of water, place them on the table, and empty the contents of the vial into one of the cups. _Veritaserum… Try lying to me now snake._ I sit, quietly sipping my water and watch as the boy enters cautiously and sits across from me. He looks nervous; his face is ashen, and his knuckles white as he grips his robes; I smile as warmly as I can.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I got some water for us, would you like some?" I ask, offering him the glass with the potion in it. He looks at it, forces a slight smile, picks up the glass, and drinks a few sips.

"S-so what did you want to t-t-talk about?" He stutters. I lean back slightly in my chair.

"Not much, I just wanted to know who Joseph Remming is." I ask, watching him closely. A confused look crosses his face.

"I already told you, I'm Joseph," he says before taking a few more sips of his water, avoiding my gaze; I smile slightly.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten." The smile stays, and he looks slightly more reassured as he sits up a bit straighter in his seat. "So, I hear you know a lot about magical creatures?" I take a sip of my drink, watching him closely over the rim of my glass as he loosens his shirt collar somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, my dad taught me all about them." He smiles and drinks some more water. "I can tell what almost any creature is just by its footprint. He smiles proudly before a look of confusion crosses his face. "Why did I tell you tha-" I cut him off quickly.

"So do you have any idea as to what scratched Silas?" My eyes narrow, but I continue to keep my smile in attempt to keep him happy.

Joseph coughs a tiny bit and tugs on his collar again. "Is it getting warm in here?" His eyes adjust to me again. "Oh, uh, no, I don't really know much about that. The night they appeared on him, he got an letter delivered to his room. He didn't say anything, just grabbed a few of his friends and left."

I nod, watching him take another drink of his water with sluggish movements. His face has become more slack and his nervousness seems to have worn off with the serum I gave him. My hands sit on the table in front of me as I ask, "Any idea what the note said?"

"No idea; everyone in Slytherin has been receiving notes with instructions on them." He states matter of factly.

This makes me narrow my eyes further. "What do the notes say?" I question, leaning forward a tiny bit.

He lacks any reaction as he replies: "Just simple things like, 'If anyone asks, say you're Joseph Remming." _Well that explains all the lies…_ "Or they tell us to meet somewhere." I sit bolt upright.

"Really? Who sends the notes?" I ask roughly. Joseph stiffens at my reaction, worry slipping into his tone.

"I-I I don't kn-kn-know." He stutters, before standing, wiping his sweaty forehead and mumbling, "I have to g-g-go." He leaves the room quickly, leaving me standing alone, with a million thoughts swirling through my head.


End file.
